Blood, Sweat & Tears
by Omeggia
Summary: Sonic, Tails and Amy decide to take a well earned break on the tropical paradise planet of Dovern only to find that this paradise could soon become a hell, leading them to face the universe's most dangerous enemies. Rated M for future content.
1. Dovern

**B.S.T (Blood, Sweat & Tears)**

Dovern

Dovern, the holiday card perfect planet. Laden with exotic beaches, tumbling white water falls and a pleasant climate. It is here that we find three of our heroes simply relaxing and taking a break from their usual self appointed duty of keeping order and tranquillity through chaos. It is here that they may find one of the most frightening enemies to roam the universe and will be tested… to their limits.

* * *

"You forgot the sun cream…" A pink hedgehog said having looked through a bag a certain cobalt hedgehog had supposedly packed thoroughly.

"You sure?" He replied as he went over to have a look himself. After spending significant time looking for the rogue sun cream he withdrew scratching the back of his head, a sweat drop appearing on the left side of his face. "Well what do you know… it looks like I have hehe…" He laughed nervously.

The other hedgehog however turned round with a warm smile on her face. "Aww Sonic, it's me." Her smile widened. "You know I don't care about that."

Sonic let out a sigh of relief. "Well at least we'll tan better now." He chuckled and the other hedgehog giggled, covering her mouth. Sonic sighed again, now trying to change the subject. "Hey where's Tails, Ames?"

Amy gestured somewhere down the beach by waving her hand. "There somewhere, he wanted some time with his beloved tornado. Which leaves just you and me here." She giggled again but this time with a different tone.

"Wow I better go check on him then, seeya in a bit Ames." With that he took off down the beach only visible as a beam of blue light leaving the other hedgehog, unintentionally in a cloud of sand. She coughed and looked down the beach angrily, putting her hands on her hips but her anger subsided a second later and she assumed a love struck pose. "Oh Sonic…"

A little further down the beach Sonic found the landing pad where they had made their arrival. He moved at walking pace until he identified the hanger that Tails had parked the tornado in. Surely enough, the young fox was on a step ladder reaching into the cockpit of the plane tweaking with something or other. "Hey Tails, how you been?" Sonic said enthusiastically as he walked into the hanger. The fox looked up and smiled back before hopping off the step ladder. "Oh hey Sonic, I'm doing alright thank you but I'm a bit worried about the tornado… she's been acting strangely…"

Sonic leant his back against a wall and assumed his usual crossed arms, folded legs pose. "Hmm? What's up with it?"

"I dunno… it's weird… it's like she's sick or something…" Tail's replied worryingly. "She keeps throwing up strange readings then rebooting."

Sonic furrowed his brow "It seemed fine when we landed." He said looking at the plane.

Tail's shrugged "She's probably just adjusting, give it a day or two and she'll be fine."

Sonic bought himself up from the wall and gestured for them to leave the hanger. "C'mon Tails, I left Amy down the beach. We'd better get back to her before she starts to worry.

Tails nodded and followed Sonic out of the hanger who began to run at a pace that Tails could keep with. "C'mon Tails, I'll race ya!" With that Sonic took off at full speed cantering down the beach. Tail's shook his head and laughed. As he made to leave he turned around once more to look at the tornado. It sat there perfectly peacefully and safely on it's own; Tail's, satisfied, took off into the air after Sonic, shouting after him.

Behind the aircraft, a darkened figure peeked out and giggled with a girlish voice before blowing away into the wind like a fine, purple powder.

* * *

**Well there we go, the first chapter of a new story and kind of a new beginning for me, please leave a review with your criticisms if you feel you have any.**

**Sorry if this is a short introduction. I'm gonna try and build up a story with as many cliff hangers and mysteries as possible.**


	2. Alvarez

**Chapter 2**

Alvarez

Sonic arrived at the spot where he had left Amy in seconds to find she was now wearing a swimsuit and was attempting to sun bathe on a towel without wearing any sun cream, something she would likely later regret. "Oh hey Sonic!" She called turning her head towards him as he approached.

"Hey Ames." He replied cheerfully and sat down next to her. He yawned and laid down looking lazily up into the clear blue sky.

"You were gone for ages!" she complained sitting up.

Sonic gave her a questioning look. "I was gone for 10 minutes max." He said confusedly. "You sure the sun isn't already getting to you?"

Amy shook her head. "I suppose it was just being away from my Sonic that made it seem so long." She gave a cheery smile.

Sonic smiled but then averted his gaze attempting to avoid another one of those awkward moments he had with Amy. She was just about to open her mouth again when the perfect distraction arrived in the form of a slightly breathless, yellow fox who collapsed next to Sonic panting.

"Thanks for waiting up Sonic." he said jokingly.

Sonic chuckled. "Sorry buddy, but you know I can't resist the urge to run full pelt."

Tail's sighed. "I guess not, that's why they call you Sonic." He smiled. The three of them engaged in conversation for the next couple of hours unaware that the weather around them was starting to change. Darkened clouds began to mass in the skies and the sun was blocked out causing a darker tone to fall over the beach. This was the first indication to the group that something wasn't quite right. Sonic looked up and as he did so a raindrop fell on his nose. A second later the downpour started, raindrops hitting hard on the surface of the sand causing miniature craters on its surface. The three of them ran for shelter under the trees in the jungle behind them. Once they were under a large leaf that kept them relatively dry Sonic shook himself only getting the others wetter. "I hate this stuff." he said, his hair sticking up comically.

"We'd better get back to the hotel." Tail's suggested. "At least there we'll stay dry." The two hedgehogs nodded in agreement and they started the walk back to the hotel. On their way lightening crackled in the distance followed by loud, rolling thunder which caused Tails to leap into Sonic's arms. Sonic rolled his eyes and set the small fox down.

"Seriously Tails?" He said glaring at him.

The fox bowed his head and sighed. "Sorry Sonic. You know I scare easily sometimes."

Sonic's stern face melted into a smile and he ruffled the fox's hair affectionately. "I'm sorry Tails, shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'll cheer up when we reach the hotel for sure." Tail's nodded enthusiastically and resumed leading the way. Around half an hour later they arrived at the lobby of the hotel completely drenched from head to toe and tired beyond belief. The porter took their bags upstairs while Tails dealt with the check in. Amy had resorted to sitting next to Sonic on some waiting chairs in the lobby staring at him smiling which, as always, made Sonic feel incredibly uncomfortable. Sonic leapt up as Tails walked over. "So what's the news pal?" He asked.

"We're all sleeping in a single room with a single bed and a double bed." Tails replied.

Sonic tensed when he heard this and turned to see Amy's smile had broadened. "Not this over used scenario yet again." He said quietly before face palming.

"Huh?" The other two enquired but Sonic just sighed. "Never mind. We better get up to our room ." He lead the way to the elevator.

Amy continued to stare at him all the way up in the elevator making Sonic sweat profusely. He was so grateful when he got out that he breathed a sigh of relief. "Which room we in?" He asked Tails.

Tails checked the key ring then gestured to a door quite near the elevator. "Right there, room 708."

"Thanks buddy!" Said Sonic grabbing the keys then at the speed of sound opening the door and disappearing into the room. Amy and Tails entered to see a well lavished room with comfortable beds, a flat screen television. The room was gloomy though due to the weather outside which appeared to have gotten worse, the rain lashing against the window, the wind causing palm trees to bend to their limits. Sonic had taken up occupancy of the single bed and was already lying, hands under head. "Looks like you two are gonna have to share the double bed." He said gesturing towards the other, larger bed.

"Yeah looks like it." retorted Tails with a slight hint of annoyance.

"So… should we get some rest?" Said Sonic chuckling.

* * *

_That night something fell from the sky. It made no noise on entry simply burned like the brightest of stars before landing deep within the islands forests. It made no noise on impact, for the raging storm covered that up. That very same storm however ceased moments later and there was silence… silence… and then a very strange thing happened. Something that had never been on the planet of Dovern before. It snowed._

_

* * *

  
_

**Slightly longer chapter that time. Another mystery for you as well there. **

**Leave any reviews for positive or negative feedback if you wanna.**


	3. Star Dust

**Chapter 3**

Star Dust

Tails awoke, the sleep still lining his eyes. He rubbed them generously and sat up in his sleeping bag in order to get a better idea of his surroundings. He had been dreaming. Dreaming of friends lost; not a nightmare, but a warm reminder. He shook himself to assure he was fully awake.

What he first became aware of was an almost deafening snoring issuing from his left. Sure enough, Sonic was laying strewn out across the camper bed, mouth open wide. He scratched his chest lazily and turned away, which for some reason only seemed to aid the loudness of his snoring. Tails screwed his face up in annoyance but then sighed and had to stifle a giggle due to his beloved friend. The next thing he noticed as he turned, this time to his right, was the absence of Amy. Sure enough, however, the light sprinkling of a shower could be heard faintly in the en suit bathroom. The fox smiled and lay backwards with his arms folded behind his back. The sun shone bright through the curtains which made a welcome change from the previous day. He could feel his eyes begin to draw closed again but they shot back open when there was a swish followed by a bang; the sound of a sliding shower door being closed.

He bolted up for a second time just as Amy, towel wrapped at chest height, unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. He turned the other way out of politeness. At least it wasn't like the last time they'd stayed in a hotel and her towel was wrapped at waist height. He still remembered Knuckles offering him a high five after an embarrassed Amy had retreated back into the bathroom.

Amy gave him a knowing smile. "It's alright Tails; you've seen more than he has anyway." She gestured over to Sonic. Tails laughed nervously and sprung out of bed where he stretched in earnest.

"I'm glad that storm died, I probably wouldn't have slept a wink otherwise… odd how it just came about like that." He scratched his head in thought.

"Well all that matters right now is that there's more sun bathing to be done. I wonder if Sonic will notice me a little more if I'm tanned?" She asked out loud turning to look at the blue hero draped out over his bed. Tails smiled and shook his head. The room had grown stuffy so opening the window was the most obvious course of action. He made his way past the love struck pink hedgehog and drew the curtains quickly and firmly. He was forced to shield his eyes from the resulting sunlight but his eyes soon adjusted. He looked out over the glistening white sand… and the white palm trees… something wasn't right. He furrowed his brow more deeply. That sand was almost too white, too uniform. He looked at the roof of the hotel entrance. Sure enough it was also white. He was thrown into near shock.

"Uhhhh Amy… you had better take a look at this." He said over his shoulder. However she was already beside him with the same look of horrified wonder etched into her face. She spoke in a near whisper. "This cannot be real."

Every palm tree, the beach and the bay beyond, even to the far off mountains was covered in a thick layer of snow. Little did they know that this would seem comparatively normal to the events that would unfold in the coming 24 hours.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is also pretty short. I just wanted to get back into the mood for writing fan fiction and get out a quick update to this story that's been lying around for 2 years now. Rest assured I can still remember every plot detail I have planned and I hope to have it finished by the end of this month.

Thanks for reading so far


End file.
